


Lightning

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Community: hp_ficathon, Dark, Gen, Post-War, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-17
Updated: 2007-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny loves the rain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "Lightning" and 100quills prompt "Summer"

Ginny loves summer storms.

She loves to run out onto the grass and dance, letting the warm rain pound down on her and soak her through. She loves to lie on her back and watch the rain fall onto her, trying to see where it comes from. The best part though, is when the sky turns black, and lightning comes crashing down.

She loves lightning.

Lightning reminds her of him. Lightning reminds everyone of him, she supposes, but she still thinks that this lightning is just for her to remember him by. She also loves to talk to the thunder. It grumbles and fusses and rolls away and sometimes she swears she can hear another voice in it as it fades. His voice.

But she can never stay in the rain. The nurses always find her, no matter how far away from the ward she runs, and they bring her back inside. They dry her off and tell her not to do it again. But they don't understand. He is the rain.


End file.
